


Something Worth Looking At

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: After Party, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Humor, Celebrity Crush, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: And (she) looked at me, like there was something in me worth looking at.text prompt: Who did that to you? Who fucked you up so bad, emotionally and mentally that you've completely shut down anyone who tries to help you. You don't talk about your feelings, you push kind people away, and you let negative people in. You refuse to open up and let someone love or care about you. Who fucking did that to you?Pinterest prompt 2: "You know you're my favorite, right?""I better be."I will leave it up to my friend(s) if this should be made into a story.





	Something Worth Looking At

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since June 13th, I don't know why this story held me back for so long. But I really hope you enjoy it... I feel pretty good about it myself.
> 
> *Disclaimer* as far as I am aware Brie is straight. I am not making assumptions, or looking to cause drama. In the writing world, as long as you're respectful of the person. One can feel free, to write them however they see fit.  
> I was expecting someone else, but my friend kind of challenged me to write Brie. I had to do a lot of character studying on her.

"Hey Cecilia!" A man shouts happily.

 

-

A brunette who looks lost at some party. Turns around to see her best friend walking towards her.

 

\--

"Anthony!" Cecilia smiles.

 

-

Anthony hugs Cecilia tightly.

 

-

"Remind why you talked me out here. I'd really rather be back home, under my covers." Cecilia nervously looks around.

 

"I wanted you to meet someone." Anthony smiles.

 

"Anthony _chocolate mocha_ Mackie. I specifically said do not-!" Cecilia says in annoyance.

 

-

Anthony giggles as he waves someone over.

 

-

"Hi." A blonde now stands next to Anthony.

 

-

Cecilia tries not to glare at Anthony. As she hopes the poor lighting, hides her blush.

 

-

"Cecilia this is-" Anthony starts to introduce the blonde.

 

"Brie Larson." Cecilia sighs.

 

-

Brie smiles.

 

-

"I very aware." Cecilia glares at Anthony.

 

"Brie this is Cecilia I've been telling you about." Anthony smiles.

 

"Oh!" Brie's face lights up.

 

-

Cecilia internally panics, and wishes she could run.

 

\--

"Cecilia isn't one for crowds. Maybe you could walk down by the water." Anthony suggests to Brie.

 

"Sure, that'd be fun." Brie nods.

 

"Otherwise Cecilia wants to hide under the covers. I'd save that for a second date at least." Anthony teases with a wink.

 

-

Brie scrunches her nose, while she laughs.

 

-

Cecilia clenches her jaw in embarrassment.

 

\--

"Should we go outside?" Brie asks Cecilia.

 

\--

Anthony steps back, to stand behind Brie, and he mouths ' _yes_ ' to Cecilia.

 

\--

Cecilia giggles at Anthony, out of nerves from Brie's question.

 

-

Brie looks over her shoulder.

 

\--

Anthony turns away from Brie.

 

\--

"Was he-?" Brie starts to ask, looking at Cecilia.

 

"Knowing Anthony, he was." Cecilia nods.

 

-

Brie rolls her eyes playfully.

 

-

"I don't know what Anthony could've told you. But I'm not sure I'd be great company..." Cecilia nervously shrugs.

 

"Well let's test that." Brie smiles, linking arms with Cecilia.

 

-

Cecilia nods. Hoping she can come up with an excuse to run.

 

\--

Brie walks outside with Cecilia, she takes her down to the water, and they stand at the shore line.

 

\---

"So what's going on inside?" Cecilia asks nervously.

 

"After-party." Brie shrugs. "I don't usually attend them."

 

"I don't really go around people myself." Cecilia nods, looking out at the water.

 

\--

Brie pulls her arm from Cecilia's, and she stands beside Cecilia quietly.

 

-

Cecilia's anxiety is telling her, to look at Brie. Because she's probably looking at all of her flaws.

 

\--

"Really pretty." Brie says.

 

"What?" Cecilia looks at Brie and then she looks up at the moon. "Oh yeah... The full moon is really pretty."

 

-

Brie giggles.

 

-

"What?" Cecilia asks confused.

 

"You're right the moon is really pretty. But I was talking about you." Brie smiles.

 

"You don't even know me." Cecilia shakes her head.

 

"Do I need to in order to say, I think you're pretty?" Brie asks furrowing her brow.

 

"If you did you probably wouldn't say that." Cecilia shrugs.

 

"Do you friends think you're pretty?" Brie asks.

 

"They've never said. So probably not." Cecilia shrugs again.

 

"That's not what Anthony says." Brie giggles.

 

"Anthony Mackie is-" Cecilia laughs. "Anthony Mackie."

 

"That strangely makes sense." Brie nods.

 

-

Cecilia continues to laugh.

 

\--

"Anthony said you're an old soul." Brie says, as she studies Cecilia.

 

"Probably." Cecilia nods.

 

"He said you don't like how you look. But he thinks you're very pretty." Brie shrugs.

 

-

Cecilia's heart sinks at the shrug.

 

-

"He underestimated your beauty... I think." Brie smiles.

 

"You must be drunk." Cecilia scoffs.

 

"Why can't you accept the compliment?" Brie asks tossing her hands.

 

"It's an old habit I guess." Cecilia flinches.

 

-

Brie nods with a sigh.

 

-

"I don't mean to be a downer, I just-" Cecilia's anxiety makes her panic. She wants to keep some kind, of conversation going.

 

"No it's okay." Brie holds out her hands. "I get it. I understand kind of how you feel."

 

"I've made you uncomfortable." Cecilia frowns. "I should probably get going."

 

\--

"Whoa! Hang on!" Brie steps in front of Cecilia.

 

-

Cecilia looks down.

 

-

"I don't know you yet." Brie stops Cecilia. "Well I only know what Anthony's said... And honestly he downplayed, how he should've described you."

 

"I'm not sure that sounds very positive." Cecilia sighs.

 

"The moon light and low lighting inside. Didn't really let me see your beautiful brown eyes." Brie shrugs.

 

-

Cecilia rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Maybe I can see them in the sun light sometime?" Brie smiles innocently.

 

"Or that of your bedroom light?" Cecilia laughs.

 

"Anthony said you were bold!" Brie says wide eyed.

 

"No! Not bold! I'm not bold!" Cecilia laughs. "I just make bad jokes... Especially if I'm nervous."

 

"That sounds fun." Brie giggles.

 

"I'm actually annoying. My friends just lie that I'm not annoying." Cecilia shrugs.

 

\--

"Anthony was right, that you have a cute smile and laugh." Brie smiles.

 

-

Cecilia shakes her head.

 

-

"Do you know what else Anthony told me?" Brie asks, stepping closer to Cecilia.

 

"Oh if I know Anthony he bragged, about something Marvel." Cecilia snorts.

 

"Which would be?" Brie asks, furrowing her brow.

 

 ** _"You know you're my favorite right?"_** Cecilia nervously smiles.

 

 ** _"I better be."_** Brie scoffs.

 

-

Cecilia looks down with a laugh.

 

-

"I'm kidding... That isn't what he said." Brie laughs.

 

"What'd he tell you?" Cecilia asks, looking up at Brie.

 

"You gotta guess." Brie shrugs.

 

-

Cecilia sighs before giving a few guesses. "Knowing Anthony... He could've told you, that I think you're hella cute."

 

-

Brie smiles.

 

-

"Your 400lb hip thrusts, are a big turn on." Cecilia looks away from Brie.

 

-

Brie raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"I jokingly call you _wife_ , on my Snapchat." Cecilia shrugs.

 

-

Brie giggles.

 

-

"Your muscular back, is a really attractive feature." Cecilia blushes.

 

-

Brie smiles.

 

\--

"If it wasn't any of that, I'm going to kill myself." Cecilia clears her throat.

 

"It wasn't any of them." Brie cringes.

 

"Okay I'm going to go jump..." Cecilia says, turning towards the water.

 

"No! Don't do that!" Brie laughs, grabbing Cecilia's wrists.

 

"What'd he tell you then?" Cecilia asks.

 

"That you really wanted to meet me." Brie smiles.

 

"I mean I did... But he honestly ambushed me right now. If you couldn't tell." Cecilia nervously laughs.

 

"I was ambushed too." Brie shrugs.

 

"I'm still not over all the revealing I did. I'm going to need to jump, please." Cecilia tries pulling away from Brie.

 

-

Brie laughs as she tightens her grip on Cecilia's wrists.

 

-

Cecilia tries walking away, and instead Brie turns her around.

 

-

Brie laughs as Cecilia pouts, and she rests her head on Brie's shoulder.

 

\--

Cecilia looks up at Brie.

 

-

Brie smiles sweetly at Cecilia.

 

-

Cecilia nervously pulls away from Brie.

 

-

Brie's smile fades slightly.

 

-

"Sorry..." Cecilia clears her throat.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Brie asks sadly.

 

"No! It's just... Please believe me when I say, it's hard to explain. Because it is and I really wish I wasn't this person." Cecilia nervously plays with her hands.

 

-

Brie nods looking down.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Cecilia frowns. "Please just tell me I can leave. I'm just going to keep unintentionally, ruining your night."

 

"The only thing you ruined was, an opportunity to kiss me." Brie shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Cecilia asks, taken by surprise.

 

\--

"There's just something, I want to know." Brie clears her throat.

 

"Okay..." Cecilia nervously nods.

 

 ** _"Who did that to you? Who fucked you up so bad, emotionally and mentally that you've completely shut down anyone who tries to help you? You don't talk about your feelings, you push kind people away, and you let negative people in. You refuse to open up and let someone love or care about you. Who fucking did that to you?"_** Brie asks, studying Cecilia.

 

"Anthony hasn't told you." Cecilia sighs.

 

-

Brie looks at Cecelia.

 

-

"Short version, my father." Cecilia chokes on the word " _father_ ".

 

"I'm sorry." Brie frowns.

 

"Also short version, he was mentally and emotionally abusive. So you know I'm just not worth knowing." Cecilia nervously waves her hands around.

 

"I think you're worth knowing." Brie states.

 

"You do?" Cecilia asks confused.

 

"There's no straight way, of saying you're turned on by me. Hip thrusting 400lbs, and yet you said it so boldly." Brie teases.

 

"Oh God..." Cecilia groans, covering her face.

 

-

Brie laughs.

 

-

"I regret that." Cecilia cringes.

 

"Do you still want to jump?" Brie asks.

 

"Oh yeah!" Cecilia nods.

 

-

Brie laughs.

 

\--

"Then we'll jump together." Brie takes Cecilia's hand.

 

"Seriously?" Cecilia asks.

 

-

Brie smiles before she runs, dragging Cecilia with her, and they run into the cold water.

 

\---

"Oh my God!" Brie squeals.

 

-

Cecilia dives into the water, and then she stands up.

 

-

"You're insane!" Brie shivers.

 

"It's not that bad if you go in fully." Cecilia laughs.

 

"No way!" Brie shakes her head.

 

"Wimp!" Cecilia teases, grabbing Brie and falling back into the water.

 

-

Brie braces herself as she hits the water.

 

\--

Cecilia let's Brie go under the water. They surface separately, with Cecilia laughing.

 

\---

Brie's quiet as she sits in the water.

 

-

Cecilia rubs the water from her eyes.

 

-

Brie smiles at Cecilia.

 

\----

 ** _"And she looked at me, like there was something in me worth looking at."_** Cecilia sighs with a smile.

 

"You didn't kiss her?" Anthony asks, after hearing last night's story.

 

-

Cecilia shrugs.

 

-

"Are you guys a thing now?" Anthony asks, eyeing Cecilia.

 

"I don't know." Cecilia innocently shrugs.

 

-

Anthony smiles.


End file.
